A danger awaits the evil prince tackker
A danger awaits the evil prince tackker is the 2nd episode of the anime series mystic power Plot synopsis Their have been a break in the arla tower wicky is trying to figure out who the culprit by asking yvela for help but she is reluctant out of nowhere teddy comes in running yelling wicky name wicky who is shock ask teddy what happened teddy tells he knows who's the culprit yvela ask who teddy replies its prince tackker of yanan wicky and yvela is shock wicky then ask how do you know teddy says because he says the tower was surrounded by dark energy that is called zarlar yvela gasped wicky ask what zarlar yvela says demon power gia walks in with arnold they both heard about the news then Amborix shows up with information saying that the sala village has been destroyed wicky then says he must find tackker and stop him so he yells out let go gia hits him on the head saying he to hyper arnold says wicky right they must find tackker so the team set of while trying to find wicky and his teammates run into a man who tries to kill them wicky was able to defeat the man yvela notice the man was energy was being controlled Amborix ask yvela what happened she tells him then the group then the man wakes wicky ask him for his name he said rener teddy ask him what to prince tackker he said that tackker was in the kingdom getting ready for his speech then he went on a rampage then arnold ask where is tackker gia said he must at the tower then the team went there the saw tackker on top of the tower wicky ask why you doing this tackker says he want power then went for an attack he was able to take down teddy Amborix yvela gia and arnold but wicky was able to to punch him then tackker use zarlar after that blue aura begin to surrounded him. His eyes had red mark around them he was going to kill wicky but out of nowhere wicky god powers struck teddy yvela gia arnold and Amborix was shock tackker was also shocked wicky defeated him but was out of control until mr hill and ms maritza showed up they stop him back at Ravenbrow wicky was in the room confused untill mr hill says he has god powers Gia teddy yvela arnold and Amborix was shocked including wicky at the end of the episode it shows a beast going growling Fights * Wicky vs rener * Teddy vs tackker * Gia vs tackker * Arnold vs tackker * Yvela vs tackker * Amborix vs tackker * Wicky vs tackker * Mr. hill and Ms. Maritza vs wicky Appearances * wicky * Yvela * Teddy * Gia * Arnold * Amborix * Rener * Tackker * Mr hill * Ms maritza * Notes & trivia * In this episode its revealed that teddy is a fan of rap music * This first appearance of teddy yvela arnold Amborix and mr hill * the teammates knows he has god powers * Tackker is the first prince in the anime there will be more * Amborix has cosmic powers * Wicky mentions ms Freeman * Its revealed that yvela likes ice cream * tackker is the first person to use zarlar in the anime * Zarlar will be used again by someone diffrent * the red flame are more powerful together * This first episode where wicky says he gonna ths energy king * | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}